Material Love
by el-f1otakugamer
Summary: Every Nanoha fan's favorite dark clones in their daily lives! and yes, bad summary.
1. Introduction

**I always wanted to do a fic about the Materials, so here's the result of it.**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I don't own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, Makie Tsuzuki does.**

* * *

"Finally a new fic about me!" Matarial-D, known in Earth as Dearche K. Claudia said excited.

"Actually, it's a fic about the three of us, Material-D" Material-S, going by the earthling identity of Stern Starks stated.

"How dare you correct me? And I told you many times to call me your majesty"

"Yay!" Material-L, called Levi Russell in Earth suddenly cried happily.

"What happens, Material-L?" Material-S asked her sister.

"I found this shiny coin! Now I only 99 more to get a new life! Oh, or maybe I could eat a green mushroom to get one!" Material-L said very enthusiastic. Material-D facepalmed.

"… Levi, how many time you spent playing with the Famicom last night?" Material-S asked her.

"9 hours, why?" Material-L replied.

After their defeat, the three Materials were spared and it was decided for them to remain on Earth living as normal civilians, with constant vigilance of course. Right now they live in a small apartment with the support of Hayate and the TSAB. Earthling identities and false documents were created for them and they were given some necessary furniture. However, given their origins and personalities, it's practically imposible for them to have a normal life.

Material-S is Nanoha's replica, but with shorter hair and lighter colored eyes, she also is of a very calmed nature and possibly the sanest one of the trio. Material-L is Fate's replica, however she has light blue hair and unlike Fate she's very childish… and not so smart. Material-D was Hayate's replica, the difference was silver hair and a Gilgamesh complex mixed with tsundereness.

"W-Who you're calling tsundere you stupid author?!" Material-D reclaimed.

"And why do you say I'm not smart?" Material-L proclaimed. Tell me the answer of 2+2 then "Easy, paint!" Material-L said with crossing arms and a proud look.

"Anyway, here it ends the introduction chapter, expect more soon" Material-S said looking at the readers and waving her hand.

"Mou, but I wanted to get another 99 golden coins before the chapter ended!" Material-L sobbed.

Material-D sighed "Listen, it's just a freaking video game! We're on real life here! Do you really think earning 100 coins will get you an extra life or whatever?!" Material-D exclaimed, who grabbed the coin from Material-L's hand and threw it.

Suddenly, a short brown haired italian man with mustache dressed in a red long sleeved shirt and hat, blue overalls, brown shoes and white gloves appeared. He grabbed the coin from the ground and suddenly a sound and letters saying "1-Up" appeared above him and immediately dissappeared. Then he jumped to a big green pipe, made a weird noise, went down and the pipe suddenly dissapeared. The Materials watched the scene and blankly stared at the spot from which the pipe dissapeared for 5 seconds.

"HA! I told you!" Material-L pointed at Material-D.

* * *

**Mario's my fav character of all time, I needed to do that.**


	2. Game store

**Hello there, new chapter here.**

**Let's-a go!**

* * *

Material-S was sitted in the dinner table patiently eating her breakfast, Material-L instead finished her breakfast some time ago and was loudly playing with the Famicom, Material-D was still sleeping in her bedroom.

"Why did you not wake me up, mongrels?!" Nope, not anymore.

"We tried, it's not our fault you didn't woke up" Material-S said.

"Where's my breakfast?" Material-D said while searching food.

"Me and Material-L made ours, you'll have to do it yourself, Material-D"

"Don't tell me what to do, and I have told you many times to call me your majesty!" Material-D proclaimed "Anyway, it will not be much of a challenge to do something as simple as some fried eggs" Material-D said confident, mostly thinking that being Hayate's clone, cooking would be a natural talent for her.

Unfortunately, she didn't knew how to crack eggs open, instead she crashed them making a big mess "Huh?" Material-D said surprised at seeing everything "No, I can do it!" she tried until no eggs were left "This wasn't supposed to happen!" she exclaimed. After cleaning up the mess, she went to the table and sat with some cereal inside a bowl, milk and a spoon.

"A dignified breakfast for a King, right your majesty?" Material-S said with a smile.

"Shut up!" Material-D frowned.

"WHY CAN'T I EVER BEAT AIR MAN?!" Material-L shouted.

* * *

"Can you remind me what are we doing here?" Material-D said as she and her sisters were inside a video game store.

"Material-L wanted a guide to complete her game, we're here to buy it" Material-S told her.

"… Seriously?" Material-D said "Couldn't she, I don't know, go to the internet?"

"Do you want to see Material-L with a computer?"

"… Good point"

"Wow! Look at all the cool stuff here!" Material-L exclaimed after seeing all the amazing video games stuff available in the store "Can we take everything?"

"We don't have enough money to buy all the store, Material-L" Material-S stated.

"Mou, but I want everything!"

"Just shut up and take your stupid guide for us to leave this place" Material-D exclaimed.

"I couldn't find it, so let's buy this instead!" Material-L said holding copies of Professor Layton, The Legend of Zelda, Assasin's Creed and Portal.

"… I don't think so"

"Huh? But why?" Material-L said sobbing.

"We don't want to see your brain exploding, so the answer is not" Matrial-D said; though she usually doesn't show it, she actually cares deeply for her sisters.

"Let's ask the clerk if he has a guide" Material-S said.

The three clones went to where the clerk was "Excuse me…" The clerk turned his face to see the Materials. He was a tall blond teen with blue eyes, pointy ears and green elf like clothes.

"Yeah, can I help you?"

The Materials felt something was off "… Had we seen you before?" Material-S said.

"I don't think so" the clerk replied, did I mention there was a poster of The Legend of Zelda featuring the main character behind him? "Anyway, there's something I can help you with?"

"Yes! Is there a guide for Mega Man 2?" Material-L asked enthusiascally.

"Let me see" the clerk pulled out a small pocket sized pouch and checked it "You're lucky, we still have one" then he put his hand in the pouch and pulled it out with a magazine guide… that was inside a small pouch that in no logical could fit inside something that size. "Weird" Material-S and Material-D thaught, but Material-L was too excited to notice it.

After buying the guide, the Materials got out from the store.

"Yay! Now to beat Air Man!"

"Whoohoo!" Material-D said sarcastically "Now let's never come back to this place again. Hey, Material-S, time to go"

"Eh? Okay"

Before going with her sisters, Material-S took a glance to the sign where the store name was written "Video Hyrule".

* * *

**Now that I think it, maybe the Happy Mask Salesman could have filled that role better than Link, but anyway.**

**Hope you enjoyed it.**


	3. Problems with a crush

**Sorry if Material-S and Material-L are some OOC in this chapter.**

* * *

It was a calmed and peaceful day in the insides of Infinity Library, where Yuuno Scrya was currently helping to organize the books.

"Greetings, Master" Material-S said as she came flying to Yuuno and gave a slight bow.

"Ah, Seikou, hello" Yuuno turned to see Nanoha's replica. Ever since their defeat, everyone started to act friendler to the Materials (yes, even to Material-D) "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for a book about cooking"

"I see, but don't you know how to cook already?"

"It's not for me, it's for Material-D"

"Ah, okay, just wait a moment" Yuuno said as he made a cooking book appear near Material-S and she grabbed it "There you are"

"Thanks, Master" Material-S said as she bowed again.

"I told you already there's no need for formalities" Yuuno said as he sweatdropped; not that he hated being called like that, it was definetely better than ferret boy "Anyway, anything else I can help you with?"

Material-S then looked down and her cheeks turned red, which somehow Yuuno didn't noticed "I-i… I… uhmm… well…" she said nervously, her body trembling, sweating out of nervousness, all her face turned red and her heart was beating a lot faster "I…" it was rare to see Material-S nervous, she was calm and serious most of the time "I…" he stood there, waiting for her answer, his stare made her more nervous "I… IAMSORRYMASTERIHAVETOGETBACKHOMEWITHMYSISTERSPLEAS EEXCUSE ME!" Material-S said suddenly as she carrying the book flew as fast as she could to the exit.

"… That was out of character" Yuuno said as he got back to organize.

* * *

Material-S bursted from the door and slammed it close, her face was crimson and she was breathing very heavily. Once she took some deep breaths, she calmed down and went back to the be the calmed Material-S we all know. She glanced at Material-L looking at her.

"Hey, Material-S, how was your trip?" Material-L happily asked.

"I… don't want to talk about that" Material-S said blushing "Anyway, where's Material-D?"

"She's in the kitchen trying to cook some chicken, I told her I wanted ice cream but she was mean telling me not" Material-L said lightly grumbling.

"She's what?" Suddenly, an exploding sound came from the kitchen, Material-S and Material-L ran to the kitchen, where they saw… something, all around the place and on Material-D's face. Material-L couldn't help but burst laughing, Material-S just smirked.

"Oh, you'll see when I'm the ruler of the universe all of those that laughed at me like you both mongrels will have a horrible death at my hands!" Material-D shouted while pointing at her sisters. Material-S put the book in front of her "What's this?"

"It's a cooking book I got from the Infinity Library, use it"

"Does that book says how to make ice cream and lollipops?" Material-L asked.

"Hmmph, I can do this myself, I don't need some stupid book" Material-D frowned, Material-L laughed even louder "HEY!"

"You know, this could be easier if you asked Hayate-san to teach you cooking in the first place" Material-S remarked.

"Shut up, I'm superior to her anyway" Material-D frowned "And now to think it, why you didn't asked her and went to that library instead?" Material-D said, her embarrased face turning into an evil smirk "It's because of that Scrya, right?" Material-S gasped and her face suddenly turned red "HA! I knew it!"

"Material-S likes nerds!" Material-L shouted and continued her laughter. Material-D joined her.

"I-i…" Material-S became nervous.

"I guess the friendship feelings the original has were also harbored to you and intensified" Material-D stated.

"I-i…" Material-S's blushing intensified.

"Hey, I remember that you also mumble his name sometimes when you're sleep" Material-L said while laughing.

"I-i…"

"You would look so cute together"

"When's the wedding?"

"How will you name your children?"

"Seikyuuno!"

"I-i…" Material-S stood trembling, looking at her sisters taunting and laughing at her.

"Stern and Yuuno, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" both Materials sang laughi- wait, MATERIAL-L KNOWS HOW TO SPELL?! (and I'm not meaning magic).

Anyway, they didn't noticed when Material-S activated her Barrier Jacket and Luciferion, yandere mode activated.

"LUCIFERION BREAKER!"

That moment the other two Materials felt as if they were in hell. However, the TSAB predicted this kind of stuff to happen, so they enchanged the walls from the house with a reflecting barrier, so the attack was also going to affect Material-S.

"… Stupid author"

* * *

The Materials exited the hospital completely covered in bandages.

"You know, next time let's order a pizza" Material-S said.

"Agree" her sisters replied.

* * *

**You thought I would forgot the rest of the cast? Of course they're going to appear here.**

**I got the idea of Material-S having a crush on Yuuno due to her calling him "Master" in the game, meaning respect as he thought Nanoha magic.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed this, criticism is welcomed (but flames not).**

**Smell ya later!**


End file.
